lakó Übel
by Always irritated
Summary: Based off of Resident Evil 0  Discontinued


**Warning:Cursing(Kinda),Roles reversed,Manly!Hungary and Girlish!Austria Extremely Loooooong .**

_A Midwestern town in America_

_Heta City._

_A solitary island far off in the sea_

_Rock port Island._

_An island that would become the second Heta City._

_Shena Island._

_There are still many unanswered questions about_

_these seemingly unrelated yet intensely traumatic events._

_Though it is believed that the international enterprise;Umbrella was somehow involved._

_Little is known as to the origin of this faceless corporation._

_When was it established?_

_By whom?_

_And how was the T virus created?_

_To uncover the truth we must dell deeper __into the events which transpired in the begging,before the Mansion Incident..._

**July 23,1998**

**Heta Forest 20:17**

An indistinct chatter ran through the train

"Really?"A balding man said in surprise to the woman next to him.

"Hm..do you think so too?"A woman asked the man in front of her

"Yeah"Replied the man after sitting down his drink.

A lone occupant sat,reading what looked like a newspaper heard a strange noise something like a _Splat _and an odd voice that sounded as if it should be in Opera.

The occupant moved closer to the window,but quickly jumped back as leeches hit the window.

He shot up and backed away before turning and screaming as did everyone else as Leeches fell through the top of the train.

_**Front of the Train**_

The Engineers screams rang through the front as well,one trying to pull a Leech of off his face as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His mouth wide in a silent scream.

The opramatic voice continued.

**Two Hours Later**

**Above Heta Forest**

A small Helicopter flew through the air

_It began as a simple Investigation of some bizarre murders in the suburbs of Heta city. Nothing in our training could ever have prepared us for the nightmare that ensued _

_We never stood a chance._

Something on the Helicopter blew,

"What's going on?"A man behind the co-pilot yelled,grabbing onto the seat.

Red lights bounced off of his face.

"Engine Failure,Emergency Landing!"He said as the Helicopter went down,it's Tail Rotor hit a branch.

The Helicopter spun around a few times kicking up dirt.

The door opened and several booted feet jumped and landed on the ground.

One man stopped and gave a quick thumb's up towards the Pilot,who gave a Salute and shut the door.

Everyone had their guns out and walking around to get over sitting for so long

"Check the current position and investigate the surrounding area"A man said loudly

"Captain,look"A short man said pointing towards a van,Someone put their light on said thing.

Two dead men lay,claw marks on their face and covered In blood. The captain walked around and crouched down by the Vehicle.

"Captain!"Said a whispered voice.

"Hm,what happened?"The man quickly got up to go to the one who called his name.

If he'd stayed their a little longer,he would have seen the clear thin sludge that made it's way down the door.

The man who had called out to the Captain held a clip-board with a piece of white paper. It held a picture of a woman and words.

"Court order for Transportation Prisoner Elizaveta Héderváry Ex-lieutenant Age twenty-six years old,court marshal and sentenced to death July twenty-second. prisoner's to be transferred to the regulation base for...Execution" The Austrian Accent read over the paper.

The clip board and paper where snatched out of his hands and into a man with a sneer on his face.

"Those poor solders. They were good men just doing their jobs and that_** Scum **_murdered them and escaped" The clip board was snatched out of his hands by the Captain. Who turned so his back was to everyone else.

"All right everyone,let's separate and survey the area. Our 'friend' is brutal and ruthless. Keep your guard up."He ordered and everyone set off.

A boy with short brownish hair and violet eyes looked around,his gun focused.

The Austrian herd a loud rustle and a short bang and shun his light everywhere until it landed on

"A..train"He stared in shock at the large auto-mobile.

As he walked towards it,it began to rain. He quickly cocked his gun and opened the door.

The car was dimly lit and nothing seemed important. He jogged forward turning left and opened the door all the way at the end.

He walked in cautiously,hearing an indistinct radio.

"This is Officer Edelstein from N.A.T.I.O.N.S Bravo team,please identify yourself. Is someone there?"

"_The Government has announced..."_A crackled voice talked.

Officer Eldenstien gasped as he saw the body of a dead man. His eyes strayed to a radio on the ground

Picking it up and clicking it off.

He heard a weird sound and the 'man' stood up and walked towards Officer Eldenstein. He quickly turned to walk back towards the door he'd come through only to see two other 'men' walking.

He shot the one that was sitting moments ago twice and walked forwards a little and turned around,shooting the other two.

"W-what just happened I thought they were dead..."He mumbled and reloaded his gun. He began walking towards the other way_(Not where he'd come from)_and slid open the door.

He jogged down slowing down every corner until he was at the end of the long and corner turning hall. A man's body lay,hunched over. Walking slowly towards him.

"_This train employee's corpse has been brutally torn apart. He's holding something._"Officer Eldenstein crouched down,picking up the key and slipping it into his pocket.

He stared at the body wondering what could have down this,not hearing the approaching footsteps until it was too late.

He had the feeling of being watched and turned around quickly. A woman stood at the corner,a gun in hand. Officer Eldenstein stood up as the woman raised her gun.

"Elizaveta..Lieutenant Héderváry"Officer Eldenstein said staring at the woman with long brown hair.

"So...you seem to know me,Óta fantáziál rólam van?"She asked,smirking finding the confused look funny

"You're the prisoner that was being transferred for execution. You were with those soldiers out side"Officer Eldenstein glared at the woman.

"ohh,i see you're with N.A.T.I.O.N.S,well no offense but you're kind doesn't seem to want me around. So I'm afraid our little chat time is over"She said putting her gun in the holster around her middle and started walking away.

"Wait,you're under arrest!"Officer Eldenstein shot out

"No thanks göndör,I've already worn handcuffs"She said putting up her left wrist.

"I could shoot ya' know"He shot back,sighing when the Hungarian continued on. Sighing annoyed.

A body flew through the window scaring Officer Eldenstein,he quickly ran to his friend.

"Edward!Are you alright...what happened?"Officer Eldenstein put a hand on his comrades shoulder

"It's worse then...w-we can't y-y-you must be careful,Roderich. The f-forest is filled with z-zombies and m-monsters ..."Edward mumbled

"Zombies and Monsters..."He repeated,and just like that Edward,died.

The windows broke,revealing an ugly looking dog,quickly Roderich shot and shot and shot and finally it died. Only to have another break through the window. Roderich quickly shot it and it died. Roderich quickly reloaded his gun. He went into one of the rooms,ignoring the green herb and picked up a piece of paper.

_Investigation Orders _

_(stained with blood. Some sections are illegible.)_

_Eight miles north of Heta City. _

_In the Arklay Mountains. Lies our comp ny's management Training Facility._

_It was shut down years ag ._

_Now. W are conducting_

_a preliminary_

_tudy into the re opening_

_of the faci lities. _

_First Investigations Unit is alre dy on-site_

_and opening the investi ation,_

_I want yo r team to provide suppo t._

_The following orders re_

_Will m Bark and _

_1s I ves gat o Un t._

_..(the rest is torn and unreadble)_

Roderich stopped reading it,honestly who could. He walked back out.

H pulled out the key and examined it

_Dining car_

He walked to the other door.

A man sprawled out on the bed,dead

"This _poor guy must have been attacked in his sleep. His body is covered in slime"_

Roderich crouched down and picked up a box of Handgun shells.

He walked over to the edge of the desk an picked u

_Passengers Diary_

Choosing not to read it. He walked back to the door and went out. He went back to the door he started out at.

He quickly ran past the monsters or Zombies as Edward had said. He quickly went through the door.

_Beep Beep_

His radio went off.

"This is Roderich,over"

"_Roderich..can you here me?Th Rico. What's your location?Over!"_Enrico's voice crackled,Roderich started pushing buttons trying to clear the static.

"Enrico!Hello!Can you read me?Please respond"

"_Roderich I can hear you,now listen up! I've obtained detailed information of the Fugitive from the document found from the wrecked wagon. Elizaveta Héderváry killed as many as twenty-three people over"_

"Twenty-three people..."Roderich repeated

"_We've also confirmed that she was institutionalized,so keep you're guard up!can you here me Roderich,over. Stay alert Roderich she wouldn't think twice before killing you,over"_

Enrico!Captain!Hello?Hello!"

He pressed buttons on his radio quickly. He gave up and walked to the door. He used the key,hearing

He cautiously walked around,hearing the door close and whipped around

There stood Elizaveta Héderváry

"It's gonna be dangerous here on in,why don't we Cooperate"She walked towards the stair-case,putting her arm on it.

"Cooperate with _you"_Roderich said in disbelief

"Listen little boy if you haven't noticed,there's some pretty freaked out things on this train,and I for one want to get out of here. I don't think we stand a chance doing it alone"As she spoke she walked up the first two steps of the stairs.

"You except me to trust you,a wanted felon! I don't need your help. I can handle this on my hand and don't call me little boy"Roderich ended his little speech with an annoyed look towards Elizaveta.

"Oh right -it-yourself,what should I call you?"She retched out as if to pull his curl that never stayed down

"The name is Roderich Eldenstein,but that's Officer Eldenstein to you"He replied,pushing his glasses up.

"Well then,Roderich,why don't you go and try,while I wait here" Elizaveta said walking back to the door,leaning her back against it. Her arms crossed.

On the table was a piece of paper,Roderich picked it up

_Notice to Supervisors_

_when closing the dining car,supervisors are asked to switch off the automatic doors after ensuring all staff have vacated the car._

_The main automatic door power switch is located on the roof of the fifth car. Inspections will take place when the train is garaged._

_After inspection are complete,_

_use the ladder at the rear of the second floor of the dining car._

_Umbrella corp._

_Maintenance Department._

The Austrian quickly walked back up the stairs

The room was dimly lit,the air was horrible Roderich even heard the crackling of fire.

He stepped forward and saw a lone figure,as he stepped forward he saw an elderly bald man with his head down.

"Ermm,excuse me,sir"He asked quietly,he got closer

"Sir"He said more firmly grabbing his shoulder and shaking quickly. Slowly taking his hand away from his shoulder as his head turned and fell off. Roderich gasped as the body fell over in half. Leeches oozed out of the suit. The leeches suddenly turned a..man!

Roderich Stared and quickly ran towards the opening of the stair case.

The man exploded and the Leeches crawled to Roderich and climbed up his body,covering him.

Two shots rang out as Roderich fell to the ground,panting.

Two Leeches flew towards Elizaveta who jumped and shot both,landing on her shoulder with a grunt. She got up and walked to Roderich,

"You okay?"Elizaveta crouched down by the N.A.T.I.O.N.S member.

Roderich simply gave a thumbs up and a soft sigh. They turned towards the window hearing a soft opera like voice.

"Who is that guy?" Elizaveta asked staring out the window

The train rocked and both were thrown a little but kept their accent.

"What's going on,who's controlling the train?"Roderich looked around

"Go and check out the first engine car,listen we gotta cooperate with each other from no one,ya got that?"

"Well I don't-"Roderich was cut off

"Clue in boy,or maybe you like being worm-bait"Elizaveta's accent grew stronger

"Alright!but you just remember I _will_ shoot you if you try anything funny"Roderich glared at the woman

"Fine,now take these with you"Elizaveta threw a box of Handgun bullets to Roderich"if you find anything,give me a call,Alright"She held up her radio,Roderich nodded.

Elizaveta walked towards the end of the car and climbed up. Her hair whipped around as she covered her eyes with her hands. She crouched as she walked to what she believed as the front.

"_The Power cable had been disconnected"_

She quickly reconnected it,suddenly sludge appeared and Leeches flew at her. Making her fall back and land in the medium sized hole. Elizaveta sat up,her back hurt as well as her head. She got to her feet and walked around,picking up the box of Handgun Bullets. Ignoring the green herb and picked up the Train key and examined it

"_The tag reads 'Conductor's Office"_

She went over to the Service Lift

"_the Service Lift is stopped at the first Floor."_

Elizaveta put the Train key in the Lift and sent it down

**Back to Roderich**

He walked around the corner and went down the stairs turning and going through the electric door. The Austrian picked up the key from the Lift and ran back out the Electric door and the door to this room.

He ran forward dogging one Zombie but got caught the other,but pushed him off quickly and shot him. Continuing on and opening the door at the end. Like the room before dogging one and killing the next until he was in the room where Edwards dead body was. He went to the very last corner and stopped at a door that had the words 'Conductor' on and used the key.

He took the

_Train map_

and

_Note from Conductor_

_The key card for_

_the Driver's_

_Compartment is in my bag as always._

_But i need the other guy's_

_key too to open the damn thing._

_But, it looks like I've lost_

_it somewhere._

_If it was a normal key,_

_someone _

_would be sure to turn it n but this key is different.._

_I'll look for it too,_

_but if you happen to find it,_

_please hand it in/_

_Thanks in advance_

and walked over to the little blinking red light

"T_here's a switch here"_

He pushed the button and a ladder fell,and quickly climbed up said thing.

The room was lit and would have been very beautiful if not for the current situation and the fact that as soon as Roderich went a little past the end of the long bar,a loud screech and thunks resounded in the car.

Yet Roderich continued on and opened the door,ignoring the Leech eggs and opened the door.

Walking around he found A Hunting Rifle,shotgun shells_(Seven)s_ and handgun bullets. Making sure nothing else important resided in the tiny area,and walked out deeming it not important.

He walked back to the cart at the end of the hall by the door and picked it up.

It was a Chisel. He walked out the door.

Jogging forward,a loud thunk and then the Chandelier fell,hitting all four pristine light bulbs.

A large thorn-like thing forced it way through the unknown material of the train and then there was a weird thing that looked like a giant Venus fly trap.

After about a second,there stood_(?)_a large monster that looked like a Scorpion. Leaving a large hole in the top of the compartment.

It let out an almost ear-piercing screech.

Quickly Roderich took out the Hunting Rifle and shot,hitting the Scorpion in the head. It shrieked and covered it's 'face' with it claws and back away quickly,after doing the same thing a few times it started flailing it's 'arms' around and...died.

Roderich stood there,shocked. He sighed and continued on noticing an object laying in the floor.

_Panel Opener_

He picked up the item and climbed back down the ladder and went to the closet looking thing and picked up a leather like item

_Briefcase_

Feeling like the small compartment was safe enough,Roderich decided to examine the case.

_It appears to be locked._

_There are two holed that look as if they fit some kind of round object._

Roderich quickly went back out the door and out of the long hallway. Stopping to shoot a Zombie or two until he was back at the Dining car. He went over to the Service Lift and placed the Ice Pick and sent it to Elizaveta.

Elizaveta quickly picked up the Ice Pick and walked back to the door.

_The doorknob is unstuck now._

She walked through it,ignoring the Zombie on fire and went down the stairs.

"Come on"Roderich said

Eizaveta jogged next to him

_There's an access panel here._

_You need some kind of tool to open it._

Roderich used the Panel Opener. They then climbed in.

When they climbed out of the small area they found themselves in an area that was most likely for Animal Holding.

Elizaveta aimed and started shooting. Roderich then saw what she was shooting,dogs.

After killing both the Zombified animals,Roderich saw something shining and picked it up

_Golden Ring_

It was a somewhat nice looking. Roderich put the item in his pocket,before remembering that Jewelry was for Woman. He held it out to Elizaveta who took it and put it I her pocket.

Both went out of the door,Roderich looked at the item

_It's the release lever._

_Pull it? _

Roderich pulled it not sure of what it was for.

Elizaveta noticed what it was for

"Pull it again"She yelled over the harsh wind.

Roderich pulled the lever again ans she reached out to grab the Item

_Take the Hook-shot?_

Elizaveta quickly took it

_Hook-shot Operation's Manual_

_-Warning-_

_This device should only be_

_used when inspecting_

_difficult-to-access car roofs,_

_or when connecting _

_special trains._

_Return to its proper location after use._

Elizaveta skipped over the rules,skimming the important parts.

The two regrouped and went back into the Train and jogged back to the door

_The door is now unlocked._

The two went through,Roderich went past the large freezer. A Zombie broke through the door grabbing Elizaveta,biting into her neck.

Roderich quickly shot the monster

"Szar,I'm in Caution"She cursed under her breathe,clutching her side. She continued on grabbing a bottle from the refrigerator.

"You're sure you're okay?"Roderich asked the Woman,she nodded. Quickly running through the Automatic door.

They continued on through the dark room,and went through that door. They stopped at the little area to the right of the door.

"_Through the window,you_

_see a broken ladder._

_It's of no use right now._

"This is were we need the Hook-shot"Elizaveta decided and used it going up.

She walked_(crouched)_until she came up to a large hole.

_It looks like there's a passenger cabin below the crack._

_Jump through the crack?_

The Hungarian jumped through. A Zombie walked around,until Elizaveta killed it. When nothing had jumped out at her she looked around. Picking up Handgun Bullets,Ignoring a knife and picking up a

_Jewelry Box_

She examined it

_It looked like a case for holding Jewelry._

_Open?_

She opened it

_There is something inside_

And there smack dab,was a small silver.

_Took the Silver Ring_

she put the Item in her pocket

And walked out of the room.

_**Somewhere Else**_

Mountains and Mountains of Leeches broke free of their eggs.

_**Elizaveta**_

The woman walked down the short hall,going down the stairs and meeting back up with Roderich,who gave her a worried look.

"Don't worry,i found an Herb. I'm fine"She pat the mans head_(Who she found a little taller,this irked her)_

She combined the Briefcase with the Golden and Silver rings

_The Briefcase had been unlocked._

_Open?_

Elizaveta opened it

_There is something inside._

She picked up the Item.

_You took the Blue Key-card._

She examined it

_This key-card is used to unlock the electronic door to the lead car._

She walked towards the door

_It's locked_

she used the card

_The door is now unlocked._

_You won't be needing this card anymore._

_Throw it away?_

She did just that.

She walked forward and opened the door

_**Elsewhere**_

"This is Delta team,this is Delta team,we have gained control of the train. Over"

"Understood"The man in the chair said.

This does not make any since...how was the T virus leaked? and why did it contaminate both the lab and the mansion. As well as a train three miles away?"The blonde scientist asked

The man in the chair covered the microphone with his hand."That's irrelevant,we must make sure no knowledge of this get's out. Destroy the Train. Completely"

He uncovered the Device"How far away are you from the nearest branch line"

"About ten minutes to-..huh?"The man on the radio screamed and began shooting.

What happened?"The man in the chair asked again

Soon the screaming stopped,turning into dead silence

….

The two walked through the door.

They ignored the two dead boys.

They opened the door to the front of the train.

Both running to the control panel.

"The train'll derail at this pace,I gotta stop this thing"Elizaveta said

_Rake Operation Manual_

_Using the brake control._

_The following three steps are necessary to operate the brakes:_

_Step 1:_

_Activating the controls._

_Brake controls are located in the following locations:_

_Step 2:Enter Rear Deck Code_

_Enter the code for_

_the rear deck unit to release the lock._

_After this the Driver's _

_Compartment code can _

_be input._

_Step 3:Enter Driver's _

_Enter the code for_

_the driver's Compartment_

_Unit to remove the lock_

_Upon completion of these_

_three steps the manual_

_brakes will be available_

_for use._

"You stay here and I'll go to the back of the train"Elizaveta said to Roderich,who nodded

_Take the Magnetic Card?_

Elizaveta jogged all the way back to the the end of the Train and walked over to the brake,using the card.

_0/81_

_Elizaveta scratched her head_

Hesitantly she typed in nine until their was only two squares left. She typed in seven and two. It was right.

Roderich stared at the Front brake

_0/36_

He pushed in nine and then six the rest. It was correct.

He Pulled the brake and then the Train flipped and crashed.

**I'm breaking this into chapters .**

**Next time**

**we meet more Leech Zombies,Large Centipedes,annoying Apes,Mutated bugs and puzzles.**

**Confusing places and keys.**


End file.
